project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Frillish Line/B2W2
Frillish can be found while Surfing on Routes 4, 13, 17, 18 and 21 as well as in Virbank City and Complex, Undella Town and Bay, Seaside Cave, and Humilau City as a relatively common encounter. Jellicent is encountered in the same locations in rippling water and as a special Pokémon in Undella Bay (has its Hidden Ability) every Monday (B2) or Thursday (W2), although your first chance at catching one will likely be in Virbank. Best known for its ability to take hits, ignore Fighting and Normal-type moves, heal off any damage and then either cripple its foe or go on the offence, the ever-present ghost jellyfish was one of the greatest additions in Generation V, and with the gyms it has weaknesses to cleared by the time you can obtain one. It's a viable member for any team in need of a Surfer or a bulky Pokémon in general. However, Team Plasma members do use a metric tonne of Dark-type Pokémon that are just waiting to end your aquatic friend. Also, Frillish is tricky to raise, but have some patience and you'll soon find yourself with one of the best Water-types in the game with access to a large range of moves for any situation. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Frillish wants nothing to do with his Krokorok, which will be able to inflict severe damage to it through STAB SE Crunch. Meanwhile Frillish struggles to 3HKO with Water Pulse due to its target's Sitrus Berry. This gives it plenty of time to set up Sandstorm, and given Clay's ace, is a terrible thing to occur. Onix is significantly easier to get rid of due to its atrocious special defense and 4x weakness to Water. You can even attempt to get it to blow up on the ghostly jellyfish through switching abuse if you're trying to stall out Sandstorm. Sandslash is a frustrating prospect in sand due to having Sand Veil and Hone Claws, however it should be manageable if your leveled in accordance with his ace outside of it. Excadrill should be avoided regardless due to its sheer power and Strius Berry making it too much for Frillish to endure. * Rival (Pokémon World Tournament): Dewott and Pignite cannot hurt you beyond resisted Fury Cutters or Rollout. Night Shade/Ominous Wind the otter and drench the fire pig. The same applies to Simipour/sear as although Lick is super-effective, it is pitifully weak. The Grass-types have Seed Bomb/Leaf Blade, so engaging them is inadvisable; however, Tranquill's only attacking move is Air Cutter, which you should be able to tank while dealing with it. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): All three of his Pokémon have ways to hit you super-effectively - Stoutland and Watchog have Bite, Cinccino has Bullet Seed (also, Stoutland carries Odor Sleuth). Additionally, Watchog and Cinccino have status ailments in their arsenal - Sing (Cinccino), Hypnosis, and Confuse Ray (Watchog). Don't mess with Stoutland as it will likely take one Water Pulse and hit back hard. The problem with Cinccino is that it may have Technician, which can make the Bullet Seed deadly if it hits more than three times. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Klink's ThunderShocks are pitiful in terms of damage output and Night Shade should 3HKO at worst, just be careful if it uses Charge beforehand. Magneton has the special attack to make ThunderShock threatening and the parafusion combo is frustrating, so don't bother. Elgyem is not going to be too much of an issue, but beware of Psybeam's confusion chance. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): You should have a Jellicent at this point if you are keeping up with the level curve. The floating wall handles Swoobat relatively well due to its sheer bulk, however Energy Ball and Attract ensure that this is not a foe to take lightly. Skarmory is relatively easy pickings given its limited offensive presence and issue withstanding special attacks. The main threats of her Sigilyph are Hypnosis and STAB Psychic, nevertheless Surf and Ominous Wind are enough to break through. Swanna is hard walled by Jellicent, however this match quickly turns into a drawn out stallfest as it as Roost and a Sitrus Berry to help withstand your Energy Balls. * Rival (Undella Town): Frillish/Jellicent walls the ever-loving crap out of Samurott, with Aqua Jet either healing or doing poor damage, also Slash and Revenge fail entirely. If you picked up Energy Ball, feel free to beat it. Serperior and Simisage carry physical STAB SE Grass moves while you've got a special tank on the field, get out of there. Simipour and Simisear can only Lick you, feel free to take them and Emboar hits like a truck with Assurance but should fall to Surf before it can hit you. Unfezant now carries Air Slash over Air Cutter, but still struggles to break through. if you gave your Frillish/Jellicent Icy Wind, you can quickly bring it to heel but Surf works as well, it will just take longer and, due to the Scope Lens and Super Luck the Unfezant has (resulting in a 25% crit chance), is riskier. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Rival): The Cryogonal and the Poison-types struggle to crack your floating wall beyond the stray Acrobatic from the Golbat. However while you can wash away the Poison-types with Surf (just be careful with the rival's Emboar if you picked Serperior, it might not like it), Cryogonal will sit there and set its screens thanks to its impressive Special Defense. That said, his starter will likely one shot it with any physical move. Sneasel, while really frail, is fast and hits hard with STAB SE Punishment, which will do a large amount of damage even with its lower power. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Ice Beam or Icy Wind tear Flygon and Altaria apart due to their massive weakness to it. However this is probably where Jellicent's fun ends here. Druddigon is incredibly bulky and scares Jellicent away with Sheer Force boosted Crunch while Haxorus will probably live a few Icy winds or an Ice Beam and proceed to slaughter the floating wall with a Dragon Dance boosted Shadow Claw. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Since both you and the Cryogonals wall each other, they'll attempt to set up screens to support their teammate. Send in a physical attacker, since due to their rubbish Defense, even Reflect won't save them. Weavile is fast, powerful and has STAB SE Night Slash, do not even attempt to fight it if you value your Jellicent. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Everything here is Dark-type. Keep away. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Wailord and Mantine are easy pickings due to their struggles to do much damage to Jellicent, even if it may take awhile to bring the later down due to its high special defense. Carracosta has Shell Smash and Sturdy prevents you from OHKOing it before it gets it by Energy Ball. It also has Crunch, which hurts quite a bit. His own Jellicent has a pretty mean moveset, probably similar to what you have on your own, mirror matches tend to be too risky to fight. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Rival): The first fight aboard the Frigate is another double battle with your rival. As with the previous one allow him to tear the Cryogonals open for you. His buddies Scolipede and Watchog are unable to harm you, just watch out for Toxic. Weavile again destroys you in both fights here. Stay the hell away from this Pokémon. Liepard also has Night Slash and is much weaker than Weavile, but a crit will still kill you. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): The fourth fight is essentially a higher levelled repeat of the Opelucid one, whatever worked there, will work here. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Magneton and Magnezone can destroy you with Discharge and Volt Switch. Magneton also is extremely bulky thanks to the Eviolite so do not fight these two. Even critical Surfs will not prevent them from ruining you, due to both of them having Sturdy. Beheeyem is slow and weak to Shadow Ball, but it does carry Energy Ball. Klinklang has a decent Special Attack backing its Thunderbolts in order to keep you away from engaging it, although the lack of STAB does mean it is approachable if cautious. Metang hits hard and enough bulk to live a few Surfs, but since it does not carry any super-effective moves you can handle this one; just be careful of Zen Headbutt. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): Everything here is Dark-type. Keep away. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Avoid the Pawniards but Accelgor is doable, even if it has Giga Drain. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Avoid the Pawniards and be careful around Bannete, Sucker Punch is nasty if it crits. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): White Kyurem cannot do much to you as Slash fails to hit you, and everything else but DragonBreath is resisted. However, outside of Shadow Ball, you'll struggle to deal much damage back, however you have recovery, it does not. Be careful and watch your HP as you slowly wear it down. Black Kyurem will simply tear you to pieces with Fusion Bolt, don't bother trying to fight this form. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Cofagrius is incredibly bulky and can nail you with STAB SE Shadow Ball. However, you have more HP and Special Defense as well as recovery, which does allow you to attempt to outlast it. Heal any poisoning quickly as the residual damage will make this fight much harder. Seismitoad can only deal decent damage with Earthquake and you can simply blow it away with either Energy Ball or Giga Drain. Eelektross carries both STAB Thunderbolt and Crunch to hit you for large amounts of damage and has the bulk to withstand Surf. It's an Electric-type, just keep your distance. Drapion has STABs Night Slash to deal huge amounts of damage, Hydreigon has the bulk to withstand Ice Beam and slaughter you with Life Orb STAB SE Crunch, and Toxicroak has Sucker Punch to punish you for going on the offensive. These three are extremely dangerous and not worth engaging. * Rival (Victory Road): As with the previous fight, stay away from Serperior and Simisage. The other monkeys now carry Crunch, but Simisear is still targetable with your Water STAB. Samurott cannot hit you whatsoever and Emboar only has Rock Slide. Take these two apart. Bouffalant hits like a truck with Wild Charge and has the bulk needed to take a few hits, it is not advisable to go after this one. Unfezant will either U-turn out, use Aerial Ace, or confuse you with Swagger. If U-turn is used, apply measures depending on what he sends out, if Swagger - heal or switch immediately as the boosted Attack stat makes the confusion damage greater. Ice Beam if he stays in with Aerial Ace. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Cofagrigus falls into the same camp as Ghetsis' one, expect Will-o-Wisp is much less annoying than Toxic and it cannot stall for time with Protect. It does have Grass Knot though, so be careful. Golurk should be outsped and drowned by Surf/Scald, however do not switch directly in on it due to STAB SE, Iron Fist and Expert Belt boosted, Shadow Punch. Banette is also a potential target, just be careful of Sucker Punch. Drifblim is a shaky proposition due to Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball but it is doable, just be careful of its Flying Gem Acrobatics Unburden combo. Chandelure is a death sentence as A. It has a Choice Scarf and B. STAB Shadow Ball off base 145 special attack. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Both Throh and Sawk have Payback to prevent Jellicent from pulling a fast one on them, with Sawk's already extremely high attack boosted even further by its Muscle Band. Meinshao is still an easy target due to only having U-turn to hit Jellicent. Lucario has Wide Glasses powered Shadow Balls to deter you from fighting it. Lastly, there's Conkeldurr. While liberal usage of Will-o-Wisp may seem appealing throughout this fight, this is a death sentence on a Guts Pokémon, which is holding a Flame Orb. It also has enough bulk to get a few Bulk Ups off before slaying you with Earthquake or Stone Edge, time is of the essence here and Jellicent is not getting it done fast enough. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Consider Jellicent's typing again. Do this sound like a good idea to you? * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Musharna is irritating as it abuses its miserable speed stat and decent bulk to fire off Hypnosis which has it's accuracy boosted massively by its Zoom Lens. However like in normal mode, Awakenings/Chesto Berries render it relatively harmless. Sigilyph is scary because of Expert Belt powered Shadow Balls, but your own ones are stronger. The same applies to Gothitelle, although a physical attacker is advised due to Calm Mind. Reuniclus is in a similar boat, expect with Energy Ball. Her Metagross is a threat due to its immense attack stat and Life Orb, burn it first and carefully wash it away. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): This Hydreigon is significantly less of a threat than Ghetsis' as Water Absorb ignores Surf, and you have the bulk to tank several Dragon Pulses while removing it with Ice Beam/Blizzard. Archeops hits like a truck with STAB, Flying Gem Acrobatics and Rock Slide, and you are unlikely to withstand the hit and OHKO back with Surf. Plus, a critical Acrobatics will definitely one-shot Jellicent from full health. Druddigon presents a danger through Sheer Force and Life Orb boosted Thunderpunches. While these will sting quite badly, Will-o-Wisp makes it more tolerable. It still falls to a few Ice Beams, though. Aggron should not be getting an attack off due to its Water weakness and slowness. Lapras is really bulky which prevents Energy Ball/Shadow Ball from quickly KOing it, and has Sing and Thunder to force you out. Haxorus will almost certainly go straight for the Dragon Dance and due to its Focus Sash, don't even think of taking it down in one hit. Provides she heals, fire off another Ice Beam to get extra damage and even if it attacks, barring it getting a crit you'll survive and finish it off. Alternatively, Will-O-Wisp it on the first turn, and support yourself with Reflect as much as possible; while crits ignore screens, they do not ignore burns. Still, the shaky accuracy of Will-O-Wisp makes this a dicey strategy. * Post-Game: Jellicent has pretty much gotten past the main threats to its existence at this point, just be smart and it will not die. }} Moves Depending on what level your Frillish comes at, it will have four of the following moves: Water Sport, Absorb, Night Shade, BubbleBeam, Recover (level 17), Water Pulse (level 22), Ominous Wind (level 27), Brine (level 32) and Rain Dance (level 37). Brine and Ominous Wind will be your STABs until you get Surf and Shadow Ball. As a Jellicent, Hex at 45 is outclassed by Shadow Ball unless you're running Will-O-Wisp or Toxic. Depends on whether you can spare a turn to inflict an ailment on your enemy. Hydro Pump is your strongest STAB obtainable naturally at level 53, but might be less reliable than Surf due to lower PP and accuracy, while Wring Out at 61 is questionable due to getting weaker the lower the target's HP is and being a physical move. Water Spout is almost guaranteed to be postgame only, coming at 69. However the line learns a incredible volume of TMs, ranging from Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Surf, Sludge Wave and Energy Ball for incredibly useful offensive options, to several support moves, like Toxic, Reflect with Light Screen, and Will-O-Wisp. Move tutors grant the ghostly jellyfish Icy Wind which allows it to slow foes down, allowing your slower Pokémon to be able to deal with faster threats more effectively, might be also a convenient stepping stone before you get Ice Beam. Giga Drain provides anti-Water-type coverage while granting health back. The list ends with a few other less notable moves such as Dark Pulse, which you won't be using if you can have a STAB Shadow Ball. Jellicent also has pretty decent utility as a field move abuser with access to Surf, Flash and Waterfall. Recommended movesets: Wall: Scald, Recover/Giga Drain, Will-o-Wisp/Toxic, Hex Offensive: Surf, Ice Beam/Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball/Psychic/Sludge Wave Recommended Teammates *'Steel-types:' Jellicent's main issues come from Electric, Grass, Dark and Ghost-types trying to thwart its schemes. Thankfully one of the many good Steel-types Unova has to offer swoops in to save the day. Special note goes to Ferrothorn and Magnezone, who in combination with Jellicent leave only Ground-type attacks as neutral damage. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description includes:'' Magnezone, Ferrothorn, Steelix and Excadrill. *'Offensive based Pokémon:' While Jellicent is no slouch in the attacking department, it does lack sheer offensive prowess in comparison to some of the strongest attackers the game has to offer. These help deal with dangerous threats which Jellicent cannot effectively remove by eliminating them before they can inflict severe damage to your team. Jellicent repays them by providing a defensive backbone to a team for them to fall back on. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description includes:'' Heracross, Volcarona, Galvantula, Starmie, Roserade and Haxorus. *'Dark-types:' It is not much of a surprise to learn that a type Jellicent does not fancy having to face also serves as a powerful ally when on its side. Through their handling of both Ghost and Dark-types that threaten Jellicent and it responding by denying Fighting and Bug-types that wish to harm its friends. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description includes:'' Bisharp, Krookodile, Scrafty, Weavile and Absol. Other Frillish's stats Jellicent's stats * What Nature do I want? Jellicent is a bulky special attacker and therefore any Attack-lowering nature is effective. Examples include Bold, Modest and Calm amongst the best. * Which Ability do I want? Cursed Body is potentially useful for trolling the AI by locking down one of its moves, however Water Absorb has greater utility. Damp is completely useless for most situations due to Jellicent being immune to Explosion/SelfDestruct to start with. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Jellicent by Undella Town, and certainly after clearing the rival fight there. If you're keeping your head above the levels of the bosses, you can even have a Jellicent for your fight with Skyla, as it'll just come naturally with the level. No need to wait, the bulk is worth it. * How good is the Frillish line in a Nuzlocke? The line is incredibly useful in the game, due to its slew of resistances and great special bulk. The sheer range of attacks it gets allows for the watery spectre to fill any role in most teams, and works brilliantly with a Steel-type such as Magnezone or Ferrothorn as a defensive duo that can hit back if needed. If you get a low level Frillish, the road to evolution can be bumpy, but the reward is worth the wait, even with the increase in Water-types from BW. * Weaknesses: Dark, Electric, Ghost, Grass * Resistances: Steel, Ice, Fire, Bug, Poison, Water (Damp or Cursed Body) * Immunities: Fighting, Normal, Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Flying, Ground, Rock, Psychic, Dragon Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:To be reviewed Category:Water-Type Category:Ghost-Type